


What Felt Right

by LibbyWeasley



Series: Very Married [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bedsharing, F/M, Fake Marriage, Mutual Pining, Season 1, Vaginal Sex, sex in Fitz's childhood bedroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley
Summary: This is PWP...all the plot takes place in A Very Married Christmas and this outtake should be read between chapters 7 and 8.  Fitz and Jemma have one last night together before they have to go back to the team. They make the most of it without talking about what it might mean for their relationship.





	What Felt Right

**Author's Note:**

> This outtake takes place between chapters 7 and 8 of A Very Married Christmas. You can enjoy this without having read that fic, but if you'd like the context (and the plot) you might want to read that first.
> 
> This fills the square “Slow and Gentle Sex” for MCU kink bingo.

_“I know that, Jemma. You’re my wife,” he said, finding her hand and twisting the ring on her finger._

_The words were so simple, yet they filled her with an aching longing for something she hadn’t even realized she wanted. But he was so close and his accent, thicker now that he was home, sent a tingle through her body that settled low in her belly._

_So when he tilted his head closer to hers she had no idea which one of them closed the remaining distance between them. There was nothing except the two of them and the stillness of the night._

_His lips were gentle and unhurried. They slid across hers like they had done countless times before. Sure and confident. She shivered in anticipation and reached her arms around his neck, sliding her fingertips across his warm skin until he pressed closer to her._

_It amazed her that even in this moment of madness — for surely that was what it was — they were equal partners, negotiating a give and take. At least when they came to their senses she wouldn’t have to pretend to be embarrassed. They were doing this just like they did everything else — together._

_His hand rested on her hip, rubbing gently where her pajama top had ridden up, before moving to her back, molding their lower bodies together. She sighed against his mouth, and felt his lips turn up in a smile. While their kisses were innocent and sweet, his body’s biological response to her proximity matched the way she felt herself responding to him._

_Emboldened, she pushed her tongue against his lips and tilted her head to get as close to him as she could._

_It was a strange feeling, needing him so much, but letting the urgency of the moment dissolve into the magic of this place, this moment...this one night together, she decided to forget logic and reason and just do what felt right._

They could have this and then lock it away -- because it was unlikely she’d ever manage to forget the taste of his kiss or the feel of his hands on her body -- after this mission. But if this was her one chance to be with Fitz, then she wanted to take her time, to learn everything she could about him before they went back to their real lives, where they were just friends. Fitz seemed to want that, too, from the way his arms held her tightly to him while his tongue explored her mouth. Though for once in their long friendship she found she didn’t actually want to ask him what he was thinking.

Opting to test her hypothesis instead, as any good scientist should, she pushed at his shoulder and rolled on top of him, settling a knee on either side of his hips and returning to kissing him as thoroughly as she could, moving her tongue deliberately to make certain she didn’t miss any part of him.

He kissed her back, matching each movement with one of his own. _Every action has an equal but opposite reaction_. Good to know they were properly adhering to the laws of physics. That was much better than spontaneous combustion, which also felt like it might be a possibility.

Everywhere he touched her felt like it was on fire. Fitz’s hands were resting lightly on her lower back, tracing over her skin as he inched her pajama top up, exposing her to the cool air.

Jemma gasped as he pushed her shirt higher and his fingers skimmed over her ribs. He was barely touching her, but somehow it felt like he was branding her skin. She kissed her way down his neck and then reached for the hem of her shirt. 

Sitting back she pulled her shirt over her head and dropped it to the floor beside the bed. 

“You’re beautiful, Jemma.” Those were the first words spoken aloud since they had started kissing. 

She reached down to flick open the buttons on his pajama top while his fingers wandered over her stomach and finally up to her breasts. 

Jemma ground down against him as a zing of pleasure surged through her, and he moaned in response. Reaching the last button, she leaned over him and pushed the fabric off his shoulders. He was rubbing his thumbs over her nipples, which made wetness gather between her thighs and little gasps come from her mouth. 

“Fitz.” His name came out breathy and a little shaky. She tugged at this shirt again. 

“Oh...yeah. Hold on.” His voice was low and he sat up, struggling out of his shirt. 

Their eyes met in the darkness, the glow from the alarm clock the only light in the room. There was no hesitation in his gaze and as she ran her hands over his shoulders, trying to memorize the feel of his skin, he leaned forward to take a nipple into his mouth. Her back arched and she pressed her breast more firmly towards his mouth. 

All she could do was cling to him as his tongue moved over her heated flesh, her hands gripping his shoulders and then slipping up to thread through his hair to hold him against her body. 

“Fitz.” She said his name again as she dropped kisses on his forehead. The things he was doing to her body were making her impatient for what would inevitably come next. But he didn’t stop his slow torture, instead repeating it on her other nipple, and she rolled her hips to spur him on. 

He released her, reaching for her hips, and she pushed him back on the bed, returning her lips to his. Her pebbled nipples dragged across his chest, sending more fire through her, as she adjusted herself on top of him to kiss him more thoroughly. 

Fitz’s hips bucked up against her and she moved her lower body against him, the fabric of their pajamas only providing a thin barrier between them. His hands moved down her back, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake, until they slipped under the elastic band of her pajama bottoms. 

Jemma’s gasp filled the room and Fitz pulled his hands back. 

“No...no, don’t stop,” she panted into his ear. 

“If you don’t—“

“I do. I told you I wouldn’t ask you for something I didn’t want.”

To prove her point she rolled off him and pushed the rest of her clothes off. 

Fitz was staring at her wide-eyed and she watched as his eyes traveled down her body before making their way back to her face. 

He swallowed and reached out a hand towards her. 

“Nuh-uh,” she said, gesturing towards him. “You, too.”

Fitz lifted his hips and pushed down his pajama bottoms without getting up from the bed. 

Jemma licked her lips when his cock sprang free from the confines of his clothing and reached out to touch him. She wrapped her fingers around him and pumped her hand up and down a few times before Fitz wrapped a hand around her wrist. 

She looked at his face in surprise. 

“Jemma...c’mere,” he growled, sitting up and getting onto his knees in the middle of the bed. 

Jemma took his outstretched hand and climbed onto the bed to kneel in front of him. He slid his hands through her hair until they rested on the back of her head and tilted her face up to his before diving in for another kiss. Her hands finally free, she touched every part of him she could reach, stroking across his back and shoulders, down his stomach, and finally back to wrap around his cock where she smoothed a bead of moisture over him with her finger. 

She was so entranced by the feel of him in her hand that she almost didn’t notice his lips had dropped to her shoulder until she felt his teeth nip at her sensitive skin and she let out a moan, tightening her grip on him. 

“Not fair.”

“All’s fair in love and war,” Jemma sing-songed back as he laid her on the bed and she tried to pull him down on top of her. 

“Is this war, then?” he asked, turning to his side before sweeping a hand down her body and slipping it between her legs. Jemma tightened her thighs around his hand in surprise and then relaxed, letting them fall open. 

His movements were tentative at first, his finger swiping across her clit before moving lower. 

“Fuck...you’re so wet,” he mumbled to her breast before sucking her nipple into his mouth again. 

His fingers started to slide across her folds, already slick with arousal, and then he pressed one finger, quickly followed by a second, inside of her, stroking her inner walls with a focus and precision she usually saw him use in the lab. She could feel him making adjustments as he touched her and when he shifted his hand to push his fingers deeper, his palm rubbed against her clit and she moaned his name.

Flicking his tongue over her nipple in the same rhythm, he moved his fingers faster and soon her muscles tightened and she closed her eyes, letting her orgasm wash over her while Fitz murmured soothing words.

She certainly wasn’t a virgin, but this was not her normal sexual encounter. Of course it was Fitz and that made it completely different, but with her previous lovers, the focus had always been more on reaching orgasm than on the journey. With Fitz, it felt like he would be content to pleasure her as long as she liked even though she could feel his hard length pressing against her hip.

When his fingers slipped from her body, she reached for him again.

“I need you now.”

“Yeah? Are you sure?”

She couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled up, “Yes, Fitz. I’m very sure.”

“Ok. Right. Do we need --”

“A condom? No. Not unless you’ve--”

“No, of course I haven’t.”

“Me either. And I have birth control.”

Fitz took a deep breath, and Jemma reached for his shoulder with one hand and used the other to position him at her entrance. He pushed inside slowly, even though she was more than ready for him. The friction between them was delicious and he dropped his head to her shoulder when he was fully inside her.

“Jemma.” Just her name, but it made electricity tingle through her whole body. 

He moved slowly, almost pulling entirely out of her before pushing back in. Jemma wasn’t sure she’d survive the night with him like this, but she doubted he could hold out too long. He was being so sweet and gentle, but she wanted more. She slid her arms around his back and wrapped her legs around his waist, changing the angle of his thrusts and he moaned into her ear as he slid in even deeper.

“Feels...so good.”

“Please, Fitz. More,” Jemma panted as she used her grip on him to move with him. 

She felt close, just on the edge of falling into bliss again. Her words, or her feet digging into his back, encouraged him to move faster and the rhythm of their bodies meeting and his mouth on her neck drove her higher. Tension coiling in her belly, she closed her eyes and focused on the feel of him. Her fingers clenched at his back as her muscles started to tense and he hissed as her nails dug into his skin when she felt another orgasm overtake her. She whispered his name as her inner walls started to pulse. 

He pushed himself up, balancing more weight on his arms so they were staring into each other’s eyes as her body shuddered around him. Jemma didn’t know how to say the words to him that would help him understand how she felt. She hoped this would be enough. 

He moved over her, slowing the pace of his thrusts and drawing out the sensations surging through her body. She let her eyes fall closed as the aftershocks rolled through her, and Fitz’s lips were on hers again. Her limbs felt weak and she let her legs move back to the bed. She pressed messy kisses to Fitz’s lips and cheeks as she struggled to remember to breathe. 

He was breathing fast and his eyes were unfocused, but he still held back, as if he were trying to make their one night together last forever. Jemma took his cheeks in her palms and guided his lips back to hers, thrusting her tongue into his mouth with the same rhythm he was using to thrust into her wet heat. 

With more of his weight resting on her so he could kiss her back, his thrusts had become shallower, with more pressure on her clit. Jemma still felt arousal, but she was also basking in the afterglow of the way Fitz had made her feel. Keeping him firmly in place with her hands on his face, she began meeting his thrusts with a twist of her hips. She felt him twitch inside her, and then he started to anticipate the movements she made, using his hips to apply greater force. She writhed beneath him and moved her hands from his face to drag her nails gently down his back before settling on his bum. Squeezing gently, she followed his movements, and then used her new leverage to raise her hips and pull him down at the same time, pulling him deeper again. 

“Jemma...I...you—“

She knew he must be close and she savored the last few moments, feeling his muscles tense beneath her hands, the way he moved inside her, and his breath hot on her cheek.

After a few more thrusts he pushed deep inside her and started to come. She wrapped her legs around him again and rocked her hips gently. He sucked at the sensitive spot on her shoulder and Jemma realized he was probably trying to stay quiet. But no matter his motivation it sent another tremor through her.

She stroked his back as he came and even after she felt his body relax she kept her legs wrapped around him as long as she could. Now that they had shared this it was just another memory she’d have to lock away, and she wanted to hold onto the moment as long as possible. But eventually their heated skin cooled and Fitz rolled to his side to grab a blanket to cover them. But instead of turning away, Fitz pulled her into his arms and kissed her as they settled down the sleep.

“Fitz, do we need to talk about this?”

“I thought it was perfect.”

“Fiiiitz, you know that’s not what I meant.”

“Yeah, I know. But it was perfect.” He paused, dropping a kiss behind her ear. “Why don’t we talk tomorrow. We have a lot to discuss before we go back.”

Her thoughts turned to the conversation they’d likely have about how everything that happened on this trip was over and they needed to go back to the way things were. She knew it was coming, but it didn’t make it any easier. He was right that tomorrow was soon enough. 

“Yes. Alright.”

“Goodnight, Jemma,” he said sleepily, wrapping his arm more securely around her.

“Goodnight, Fitz.” She snuggled against him and let her eyes close, listening to the sound of his breathing as she fell asleep.


End file.
